Shiro
Shiro is a female japanese Virtual Youtuber. Overview Electric brain girl who is acting as a virtual Youtuber dreaming of becoming an idol one day at a concert at Budokan. Acting as a prominent virtual Youtuber on 28 June 2017 relatively early. On August 12th of the same year, I released a self-introduction movie and started daily posting (ongoing). This day was taken as the birthday of Shiro. Furthermore, it is said that it is a clean day on June 28th of the activity start. Because it is an idol aspiration, videos and the like which I tried dancing in the first period are also posted. I sang a song of Hatsune Miku and I frequently sing a CM song, so there are many opportunities to listen to her songs, but there are few videos I sing in full swing. As I recalled recently I mentioned that I am an idol aspiration, but what I am doing after all is to kill the daemon. Hatsune Miku who likes something in a sense as a favorite person. In addition to singing her songs as above, Miku's day (March 9th) has created a 3D model of Chu Miku and cherished it carefully in the room. It self-named a glutton character, and when thinking fly related to food, it often drooled drooling (although it often refers to drooling even at other times). Charm point is Aho hair. The costume was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with an open back early, but now she is changing costumes according to the season like the coat of the winter specification and the dress of the spring specification. There are also some dresses showing in the video, a different color version of the initial clothes, a helmet appearance in the PUBG live condition, collaboration costumes, etc. It is very rich in variety. Among the other virtual Youtuber, a unique atmosphere movie and a game live video that are seen in a strange project are calling up a topic, initially targeting 10,000 subscribers, but on December 29, 2017 The number of registrants has exceeded 100,000 and now it has exceeded 400,000. Her fans' alias is "Shiro group". When drawn with a fan illustration, its appearance is a head character of a square head which is roughly the appearance of "VR LIVE". Shiloh seems to recognize Mr. Shiroko as tofu, and eventually foodstuff, from the shape of its head. A gap such as a change to a calm tone's voice like the voice of a person in a different state than a usual sweet voice and showing a strange remark that can not be imagined from a loose atmosphere is attractive One. In the virtual Youtuber it is unusual to have fluent English and "Posted in Yandere Voice: English and Japanese Ver." In addition to posting several videos speaking English, dubbing self-introduction videos of the past It is enough ability to do. Spanish and German themes are also available, international people who are confirmed to reply to comments from other languages. When it gets high tension it is called "silk dolphin" from the viewer to emit a laugh like a dolphin's cry, and the emoticon of "��" flies in the comment. However, as "Youtuber want to grow together, since we want to pursue carefully after various pioneers, please talk about silo-nilka with just Shiro's movie" to remind the viewer to protect their manner Attention to bad mouth. Peace is the best! Currently I write pendants with dolphins as motifs in spring clothes, Illustrations of dolphins on sign color paper themselves and crying sounds like 'chewy' /, and 'Silky Dolphin' elements are being formulated completely. In the game which was made to destroy such as PUBG etc., although the rise of the tension is insufficient, this voice does not come out so much, but instead it peeps at a horrible aspect which is also ridiculed as "AI for battle" 3. It is extremely neat to like to wield chainsaws happily and to rejoice when they kill 55 people 's parishes. There are many things that unconsciously murmurs are mocking words as they murmur, when they play games of slaughter system, there are many things, and they occasionally shudder viewers. It is becoming a culprit to add a different meaning to the word "neat" in the virtual Youtuber world from that much cleanness. By the way, there are currently planning to release ten virtual youtubers who are juniors of Shiro, who is a colleague who becomes a producer and producer. The illustration of the introduced juniors is a "soldier mode" in the girl weapon opponent which is an ap- plication to the last, and it is professed that it becomes more neat because it is converted into "idle mode" when he / she actually acts as a virtual Youtuber There. However, since Shiloh converted to "idle mode" as a pioneer has a different existence in a different meaning as described above, voices worried that juniors are okay are uphearing. One of the characteristics among those of the same professionals is that they are good at FPS games and their evaluation of live video is high. Professed to have played BATTLEFIELD 4 before in the video, what is your favorite game? When asked as a question, I mentioned cheap games that I could not imagine from adorable characters such as Borderlands 2, Dishonored, Assassin 's Creed, Divinity, God of War, Dark Souls, Demon' s Souls. By the way, in game play live, I have chosen a lot of very neat games such as Dead by Daylight, DOOM, other than PUBG, but my colleague says that this is due to Shiro's hobby completely. It is a "painter" with a very unique picture, and its skills are demonstrated to the fullest by live broadcasting. In addition, "TEDDY" which can create 3D models with handwriting sense has generated several 3D models, and they are decorated in Shiloh's room which is a live broadcasting place. Every one of them is very rich in paintings, but the above is the only thing that can be said that Chikumiku is just as good as normal. Every Friday, live broadcasting for about 30 minutes is also carried out (previously irregular, also on another day). By the way, the broadcasting venue which is seen in live broadcasting such as "Dennou Shoujo Shiro Siro VR LIVE trial delivery" is a virtual space provided by "VR LIVE", so depending on lottery you can really go see her. In live broadcast on December 25th the same year, inviting Mr. Nekomasu as "guest in virtual" Lolita fox daughter Youtuber, as guests, after sharing the emotional feelings to record alone, it is necessary to shoot a movie again after collaboration Decided. Since the start of distribution, the operation system was not sufficiently developed due to inadequacies, etc. We continued activities that did not even advertise, but in 2018 we belonged to the same virtual Youtube Production ".LIVE (Upland Co., Ltd.)" We conducted a live delivery test using lots of girls, and on January 19 of the same year, the Shiloh side finally got excited much corresponding to the deal. From the end of January 2018, almost all the videos of YouTube contribution are also upgraded in parallel to Nico Nico Douga Movie Official account one day behind schedule. Also from May, the delivery of collaboration program with the app game "Violent Vaight Height" has been decided. Also on 13th March 2018 the appearance to Nikoniko Super Conference 2018 was announced. From April 3, 2018, YouTube channel name was changed from YouTuber Shiro Siro to Siro Channel as a part of measures to make it easy for overseas people to know Shiro. MMD model The MMD model was released on December 31, 2017. It is based on Halloween dance rather than ordinary costumes. On January 19, 2018, three models of winter clothes version were released by color. Relationships Introduction Video